Limbo's Release
by Dragonachu
Summary: Based on the Xbox game, LIMBO. After facing everything the desolate world had to the throw at him, the young boy is finally at the end of his journey. But could there ever be a happy ending for someone who has entered the world between life and death?


So here I am writing a story about a game that doesn't even have its own category. I'm not even sure anyone will read this, but I wrote it down and I enjoyed writing it so my hope is that someone somewhere will enjoy reading it too. This is based on the arcade game LIMBO by Playdead for the Xbox, so if you haven't played it go do it!

I tried to imagine what happened at the end of the game, so there are !spoilers! if you haven't played it.

LIMBO is not owned by me, it is owned by Playdead.

* * *

><p><span>Limbo's Release<span>

He could see the glass as gravity changed once more. There was barely time to brace himself for the impact, as the gravity forced his small body into the pane. It shattered as he slammed against it and his whole body burned with pain. The world went black as the young boy feinted, his limp form thrown to the ground amongst the glass shards, as gravity returned to normal on that side of the wall. Silence finally settled on the area. To an onlooker it seemed impossible that the boy could have survived, glass still lay around his unmoving form. 

It was a long time before he stirred, blinking his glowing eyes slowly. Everything stung, even sitting made him wince with pain. He became suddenly aware of the grass beneath him and the trees, still in the windless air, and gazed at his new surroundings curiously. It was like he was back in the forest he started in. Knowing Limbo, he thought, that's probably what had happened. He winced as pain cut through his musings. But it was already fading, as it didn't seem quite as intense as before. At first it had greatly disturbed him that you could injure yourself in this place and you would be left with little more than a pink mark on your skin barely less than an hour later. Maybe he'd even died that time, he though bitterly, looking at the familiar landscape. 

As strength began returning to his limbs the small boy pushed himself to his feet. At first he stumbled slightly but he continued on regardless. That's all he could do really. Nothing Limbo had thrown at him had made him quit. He would _never _give up. This place could having him running from giant spiders, could try and scare him with the hostile natives, but it would never break his resolve. 

He was here to save his sister. And he wasn't leaving without her. 

As if in response to his thoughts the boy was aware of another shape up ahead. The person was distinctly feminine; smaller than himself with long hair flowing down her back, which was facing his direction. He could hardly dare believe it was her, but it had to be. His steps slowed as he neared the kneeling girl. Small white butterflies flew around her and he vaguely remembered seeing something like it before when following a similar butterfly. For some reason the sight of his beloved sister at last had turned all functioning thought useless, and although he wanted nothing more than to run towards her and make her face him, his legs refused to carry him any faster. He wanted to pull her into his arms like he used to when she was scared. Everything he'd done was for this moment, but the accursed Limbo wouldn't let him speak and call out to her, wouldn't let him comfort her and tell her that he was here to save her.

The space between the siblings was so small that the young girl heard the footsteps behind her and her head snapped up. They'd found her. It was over. She'd be taken from this place and finally die, or put up a fight and be killed – soul staying trapped in Limbo forever. The footsteps came closer and she thought more quickly about her options. Not that she had much of a choice. Either way she'd never see her brother again. If she put up a fight, she thought, she might be able to escape again. The butterflies had kept her hidden so far, maybe they'd help her again. Maybe there were other good creatures in Limbo. If they killed her, perhaps her soul would stay trapped as a butterfly... or a giant spider... She shuddered inwardly, thinking of the huge _thing_ she had seen crawling around.

The boy paused directly behind his sister's kneeling form. He knew she'd heard him, but she still sat facing steadfastly in the other direction. His heart sank as he realised she was too scared to see who, or what, he was. He had been hoping that she hadn't seen any of the horrors he himself had faced. The small shake of her shoulders was painful to see. He was her big brother; he was supposed to protect her. She was never supposed to even be here; it wasn't her time to die. That's why when she'd fallen into the river he had jumped in after her with no hesitations. Sheer desire to live had sent them to Limbo. But he guessed that nobody should be in this place, and that's why it tried so hard to get rid of them. He doubted that Limbo should even _exist._

Finally he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him with fire in her glowing eyes. He was startled to realise she was planning on fighting whoever she thought he was. Her expression immediately changed to one of shock, and suddenly everything they had both been through had been worth this one moment. The very last thing she had expected to see in this desolate world was her own brother. He did look slightly different; his eyes were glowing orbs and he had the same silhouette like quality to his skin as her, but she knew it was him. While she was still trying to process how her brother could be here, she became aware of being pulled into a hug, and she realised it didn't matter. She was finally safe. No more running. They would escape Limbo together and live.

Once again the boy wished he could speak, but he gently pushed his sister away and simply pointed at the ladder behind her. He had come this far and finally found his little sister, but they had to keep moving if they were going to find the way out. There was a small pause, in which the silence sounded more ominous than anything they had heard before. It was unnerving because they felt that surely something should be coming after them by now, to stop them escaping now they had found each other. But the young girl nodded; the ladder looked like their only way forward. Once again, as if Limbo itself was responding to their very thoughts, the frail looking butterflies gathered at the base of the ladder. She looked at the little dancing lights fondly. They were like hope in a world devoid of it. She wished she could thank them in some way, but turned to face her brother, hoping to convey her feelings through her eyes. He understood how she felt, she was leaving the only safety and certainty she had seen in this world, and was going into the unknown with him. He wished he could thank them too, for doing his job and protecting his sister while he was unable to.

The two siblings made their way swiftly toward the ladder. Their hands were clasped tightly together and the boy hoped his sister knew from his grip that he would never let go in his heart. He had followed her through death itself, and he would do it again if he had to – they were each other's only family, without her he'd have nobody left.

He watched as she began to ascent and climbed up just after her. They climbed with energy neither of them knew that they possessed, but no matter how many rungs went by, the end never seemed in sight. It felt like an age that they were simply climbing, higher and higher, until they could barely see Limbo below them and it felt as if a blue light was beginning to filter through the grey as they climbed. It was a while before they both realised that it was the colour of the sky. Real colour...

Somewhere far away a brother and sister lay side by side on a riverbank. To the amazement of all the onlookers breath returned to their lungs and colour came back to their wet cheeks. The paramedic gasped,

"They're alive!"


End file.
